Grenda
Grenda is the deep, masculine voiced best friend of Mabel Pines and Candy Chiu. History At some point, Grenda became good friends with Candy Chiu. In "Double Dipper," the two go to the party that Stan Pines hosts at the Mystery Shack together, also bringing what seems to be Grenda's pet iguana or an iguana that she is watching. It is there when they meet Mabel. Grenda is the first to talk to her, and introduces her to Candy as well. She and Candy cheer for Mabel while she tries to win the party crown. Grenda tells Mabel that she wants to put Pacifica in a headlock and "make her feel pain" after Pacifica insults Grenda's voice by saying that she sounds like a wrestler. After Pacifica wins the crown and leaves with most of the party goers, Grenda and Candy announce their intent to have a sleepover with Mabel, and how happy they are that they are friends. Then the three girls start dancing, exclaiming "dance dance dance." Grenda appears again in "Summerween", dressed as a witch, and goes trick-or-treating with Candy, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel. She is one of the witnesses of the Summerween Trickster, and helps Dipper and Mabel collect five hundred pieces of candy. Later, when they're fighting with the monster, she takes a bite out of him and exclaims, "Saltwater taffy? Gross!" In "Carpet Diem", Grenda and Candy go to Mabel's house to have a sleepover where Grenda is shown playing "Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition" and talking to a robotic-voice boy named Kevin. Later, they find Dipper in Mabel's body and take him upstairs for a second sleepover. After Dipper and Mabel switch back, Mabel tells the girls about the electric carpet's magical properties. Grenda switches bodies with several other people like Old Man McGucket, Waddles and Mabel. In the end, everyone ends up back in their own bodies. In "Boyz Crazy", Grenda, Mabel and Candy attend a Sev'ral Timez concert. Afterwards, they sneak backstage, discovering that the band are actually clones being held as slaves by their manager. They release the boys and bring them to the Mystery Shack. Soon after, Mabel becomes highly possessive of them, forcing Grenda and Candy away. Eventually, Mabel decides to let the band go, and the three release them into the wild. Personality Grenda is insecure about her voice, because it is so deep, and is constantly belittled, as well as made to feel weird and out of place by popular girls such as Pacifica Northwest. This tends to make her uncomfortable, sad, and angry. She seems very supportive of her friends and while with them is usually happy. She has a low, gruff voice. And she seems to like lizards since she a has an unnamed lizard pet. Appearance Grenda is a light-skinned, large girl with brown hair and a pony tail. Grenda wears a pink shirt (that says COOL) and purple shorts as well as white socks and pink and purple shoes. She also has a red mark on the right side of her cheek, and a yellow barrette, also on the right side. In "Carpet Diem," she was shown in her sleepwear; a long pink nightdress with a purple bear head on it. Underneath the bear head, BEAR is written in purple. Gallery Grenda's appearance.png Grenda.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1e7 dance dance dance.png S1e7_grenda's_iguana.png S1e20_Goodbye_friends_and_family.PNG Grenda artwork.png S1e17_THIS_IS_GRENDA_TIME!!!.png S1e17_grenda_hun_too_much.png CandyDip_high_five.jpg Grenda and mabel dress up soos.png Gravity-falls-summerween.png Quotes Trivia *Grenda used to have a beautiful voice before her voice changed. *In the ComicCon 2013 Gravity Falls panel Alex Hirsch stated that Candy Chiu and Grenda are Mabel's "life long friends". *Her favorite color is beige. Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters